you're beautiful, can i hide in you and stay
by earlgreymilktea
Summary: Karasuno is a family. A family of crows. And you know what they say about a group of crows. They call them murder. [SHADY BUSINESS AU; karasuno chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**title from _masterpiece theatre ii_ by marianas trench.  
(every time i write daisuga it just ends up being disgustingly domestic and grossly fluffy i apologize.) **

**in which** **being papa crow and mama crow is hard, especially when you have so many baby crows.**

* * *

"Daichi-san, Daichi-san! Wake up!"

Daichi groans, sitting up reluctantly. His eyes are assaulted by the daylight coming in from the doorway where one of his men slammed the door open, and he groans again. He can feel Suga's grabby hands searching blindly for his missing warmth.

"This better be good, Tanaka," growls Daichi.

"It is! Or, wait, it really isn't-I mean, gah! It's Kageyama and Hinata! They're trying to kill each other in the courtyard!"

"They're always trying to kill each other," mumbles Suga, his hands finding a pillow and smashing it against his face.

Daichi turns back to Tanaka, an exasperated frown on his face. "Suga's right. Just confiscate their weapons and let them talk it out with their fists."

"I did! But they're destroying the courtyard, and Yuu's out with Asahi-san on a delivery, Kiyoko-san's at a meeting, I can't find Ennoshita, Yamaguchi's still in the infirmary,Tsukishima's no help, and Narita and Kinoshita are still at Ukai-san's place, and I-uh, I kinda left Yachi with them..." Tanaka's voice fades out towards the end, his eyes shifting away from their leader and his thumbs twiddling in front of him.

"You WHAT?"

Suga bolts upright, startling Daichi off the bed, except he's still entangled within the blankets, so only his upper half ends up on the floor. Tanaka doesn't dare laugh at the sight. He can practically feel the anger and annoyance radiating from Daichi, who is definitely awake now and more than capable of dishing out punishments of toilet duty-for _a month_. But what has him freezing to a silent stone statue is Suga, whose horrified-and worse- _disappointed_ face is tilted towards him, those faded brown eyes wide and eerily aimed directly at Tanaka despite them not being able to see him. Suga hasn't even made a move to help Daichi off the floor, which is how Tanaka knows he's really fucked up.

"What in the world were you _thinking_ ," hisses Suga, "leaving _Yachi_ with them? I thought you were smarter than that, Ryuu! How could you!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't-I told her not to engage with them while I went to get you guys-"

"What if they _kill_ her? Oh my god, what if Yachi's _dead_?"

"Suga-"

"They're both idiots, they probably wouldn't even notice-oh dear-"

"Suga-!"

"Oh no, my poor baby, she's too young-"

"Suga!"

Daichi manages to free himself from the evil clutches of their blankets, and he leaps back onto the bed to grab at Suga's hands, trying to calm his partner down. "Suga, you're overreacting. Yachi's tough, she can handle them. Calm down." He glares over his shoulder at Tanaka, who gulps.

"I'll just, uh-I'mma just-head back..." Tanaka quickly turns heel and makes a run for it.

Daichi pats Suga's head, smoothing down stray strands of silky silver hair. "It's okay, Suga. They're dumb, but they're not stupid. You raised them, right?"

Suga sighs, closing his eyes and leaning into Daichi's touch. "You're right. We raised them, they're good kids."

"Yeah. Now let's go and make sure our house is still intact, yeah?"

Suga smiles. He blinks open sightless brown irises, a determined expression on his face. "I'm going to make them sit in the corner and think about what they did."

Daichi laughs. "They're almost college-age, Suga."

"So?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **omake:**_

"You almost gave poor Yachi a heart attack," says Suga, hands on his hips and a motherly frown on his face. He continues to lecture them, while they shrink further and further into themselves, because there's nothing more terrifying than Suga's disappointment. Not even Daichi's Angry Dad mode can compare.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Kageyama and Hinata stop elbowing each other and bow their heads obediently from where they're kneeling on the ground in front of Suga. "We're sorry," they chorus solemnly.

"And how are you going to make it up to Yachi?"

"Help her with the laundry," Kageyama answers quickly.

"Hey, I wanted to say it!"

"Well, I said it already, so shut up, dumbass!"

"Who are you calling dumbass, dumbass!"

"You little-"

Yachi waves her hands, but they ignore her, their voices rising at an alarming rate. She risks a glance over at the man beside her, and lets out a terrified squeak. Suga's smiling, but it's not the gentle smile he usually wears. No, this smile sends chills down her back. Backing away slowly, Yachi bolts, all the way back to her room.

 _I'm sorry, Hinata, Kageyama, it was nice knowing you two-_


	2. Chapter 2

**in which bad dreams happen, but suga has his lullabies, so it's gonna be alright.**

* * *

Gasping, Daichi wrenches himself from his nightmare, only to find himself shaking in the darkness of the bedroom. He tries to calm his breathing, hoping the other occupant of the bed remains unaware of his frustrating nighttime torment.

But of course, no such luck.

"Daichi?" Suga's groggy voice reaches him through the darkness, and Daichi takes in another shaky breath.

"Nothing, sorry. Go back to sleep, Koushi."

Suga sits up anyway, reaching through the dark until his hands touch Daichi's broad, broad back, now hunched over and so, so small. Slowly, he brushes his hand down Daichi's back, and up again, until he reaches the dark hair that the man likes to wear short. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah." Daichi has his face in his hands, fingers rubbing tiredly at the bridge of his nose. "Bad dream."

Suga makes a soft, sympathetic sound, his hands never stopping their soothing motion. He reaches out and pulls the larger man against his chest, wrapping his arms around him until they both felt safe and sound. "I'm here, Daichi. I'm safe, you're safe, we're all safe here. I'm right here."

Daichi leans into the warm, comforting embrace. His breathing has slowed to its regular pace, but his heart is still stuttering in his chest. He presses his face in the crook of Suga's neck, placing his own arms around the other man. Staying still, he focuses on matching Suga's steady breaths.

Running a hand through Daichi's hair, Suga begins to hum a familiar song. It's the same song his grandmama used to sing him on sleepy afternoons before he left home, the same song he used to sing to Hinata (and, not that he'd ever admit it, Kageyama who slept in the same room) when he first moved into their home, the same song Daichi brokenly sang to him when he couldn't even cry himself to sleep because of the bandages around his now-useless eyes, the same song he sang to himself when Daichi's late coming back home and he couldn't do anything but wait. Quietly, into the dead of night, Suga sings about their guardian stars up above, faraway shores, and sweet, sweet tomorrows.

When he trails off, Daichi stirs. "Better?" asks Suga softly, turning his head so his lips can press against Daichi's forehead.

Daichi nods against him. He presses closer as they both lie back down on the bed. He doesn't let go.

This time, when they both drift off into sleep once more, the nightmares don't come.


	3. Chapter 3

**in which kageyama's actually a hella good friend, and no one likes hospitals.**

* * *

"-and then he shook my hand and told me to come again. Can you believe that! How amazing is that? I thought I was going to get _fired_ but instead I got an extra box of cookies, isn't that great! I'd bring some for you, of course, but the nurses said edible gifts are no good, and anyway, Bakageyama finished the box when I wasn't looking... but next time, for sure, I'll bring you-"

"Oi, dumbass, wrap it up. Ennoshita-san's waiting in the car."

"Speak of the devil," mumbles Hinata. He squawks when Kageyama walks over and swiftly swats him on the back of the head, a practiced move. "What the heck, Kageyama! I didn't even do anything!"

"You were talking shit. I always know when you're talking shit about me."

"Language!" Hinata hisses. He looks back down at the little girl lying still in the bed, just the slightest rise and fall of her chest indicating that she was still alive. Her skin is pale, but the bruises and cuts have long since healed. He can almost fool himself into believing that she's just asleep, except a) it's half past noon, b) she hates naps, c) she's hooked up to beeping machines, and d) she hasn't opened her eyes since day one after the Incident. The doctors haven't declared her brain-dead though, so Hinata's holding on with all he's got. What else can you do in this situation, right?

"You say something, too, Kageyama."

The taller boy huffs, but complies. His blue eyes stare down at the small face, the shock of orange hair that seems so dull against the bleach white of the uncomfortable hospital bed. "Hey, you get better soon, alright? I've lost count how many meat buns this dumbass says I owe you now." He ignores the jab to his stomach by said dumbass, continuing without pause. "Wake up soon, so your stupid brother won't have to worry so much. Maybe that way he can focus on his training and not lose our delivery next time-"

This time Hinata shoves Kageyama to the side, a pout on his lips. "I already said I'm sorry! Jeez, Yama-yama-kun." He ducks out of reach before Kageyama can clamp down his hand on his head. Hinata reaches out to pat the little girl's hair, so like his own. "Get better soon, okay? I'll come visit again real soon. See you, Natsu-chan."

As they walk through the halls reeking of disinfectant and tiredness, Kageyama glances down at the boy beside him. His usually cheerful demeanor appears to be dampened, his annoyingly loud voice quiet, even his hair seems to have flattened a bit. Kageyama sighs, reaching out to cuff the other boy on the head softly.

"She's gonna be okay," he says gruffly, looking the other way before those large brown eyes can catch his.

Hinata's quiet for a bit. And then his smile is back, blinding, his shoulders straightening. "Yeah. Yeah, she's gonna be okay." Without warning, he reaches out to grab hold of Kageyama's hand. He ignores the other boy's protests, squeezing their fingers together briefly. He's looking forwards with that stubborn, determined face of his when he says quietly, "Thanks."

Kageyama doesn't bother replying. Instead, he squeezes back.


End file.
